Wolverine & the family: His own little Rogue
by IkeGreil
Summary: My own perspective of the X-men universe, based on a what if/altered universe


X-Men. A "what if, altered universe" fanfic

Hi! this is my first ever piece of submitted writing (outside of school assignments and essays :p). For this fic, I thought I would take the whole 'Rogan' thing out, and also take away the whole aspect of Wolverine being simply a guardian.  
I heartily appreciate any reviews, positive or negative, and even flaming is welcome. This fic will start off rated K, for everyone, but will slowly move up to an 'M' rating eventually.  
Also, I have altered a number of things, not the least of which it is based on my own take/universe of what could have been. A few characters from the movies will appear, but will focus heavily on Logan and Marie. Some Yuriko a.k.a. Lady Deathstrike as well. Some characters from the movie may appear younger than they are originally portrayed. Just so you know :)

" is for characters talking * is for characters thoughts

Usual disclaimer. I don't own anything.

Well, anyways, on with the first chapter. It will be a series of short scenes, depicting the daily life of a very young (and very inquisitive) Rogue and an exasperated Wolverine dealing with his three year old daughter. Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Misadventures of a young Rogue

There were screams. Odd scents. Playground equipment galore, and even more children. It was a nice, bright, cheerful day. The perfect start to spring, after a god awful winter. Wolverine sat on a park bench, watching his three year old daughter run through the park, as her now shoulder blade length brown hair, with streaks of white at the fringe, blew all around. He winced ever so slightly, as she cleaned up a two year old who had been shuffling over to his parents. He bravely clambered to his knees, before Rogue stopped running around long enough to come back and help him up. It was then Wolverine, Rogue, and the toddlers parents noticed his nose was bleeding heavily, and it was at an awkward angle. That was when the kid decided to start bawling, loud enough Wolverine felt his ears would start bleeding. His parents rushed over to the two children.

"Why are you still bleeding? And why does your nose look funny"? Rogue asked, sounding completely confused. "I stop bleeding in a minute no matter what" she says, in a matter of fact tone, that only children seem to possess. The boys parents looked at her blankly for a moment, before realisation dawned on them. Pointing at Rogue, both mother and father screamed in unison.

"FREAK!" "MUTANT" their cries of horror could be heard all over the park. Upon hearing this, parents began grabbing their children and running. One parent even tackled their child off the swing they had been playing on, picking the kid up and sprinting into the distance, as if the devil himself were at his heels.

Rogue's lower lip began to tremble violently, and her shoulders began moving up and down awkwardly, as she began crying. With a sigh, her father got off the bench and walked over to her. They had been at the park for the better part of five minutes.

"Hey, Kid. What are you crying for"? he asked, in his usual gruff voice. He didn't want his daughter to know just yet how tightly around her little finger he was wrapped. Rogue just looked at him, before latching herself onto his leg, and began crying even harder.

"W..w...why...d...do they hate me, Daddy"? she managed to get out, in between great wracking sobs. With a wry smile, that he knew she wouldn't see, he ruffled her hair, before detaching her from his leg and picking her up. She immediately buried her head in the crook of his neck, and with a few last shuddering sobs, was asleep.

"I don't know, Kid. I don't know" he replied so softly, even he barely heard himself speak. Kissing the top of her head, he walked back to the car, buckled her in, and drove home.

Logan looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30pm. *Any minute now* he thought. A few moments later, the familiar whine of the X-jet could be heard. He smiled wryly. Stretching slightly to rid himself of the leg cramps building up, he was careful not to wake his daughter, who had fallen asleep on top of him, the pair of them sprawled on the couch,  
*Heh, Yuriko hates it when either of us falls asleep on the couch, Always insists couches are for sitting, beds are for sleeping* he thought sluggishly. He hadn't realised how tiring it could be, spending just one full day with a three year old. Grabbing the tv remote lying on the rec room table, he flicked on the screen and idly began flicking through channels, until he came across a hockey game. Half an hour later, a more than familiar scent was all the warning he had, before his wife was looming over him, with a raised eyebrow.

"And why exactly, isn't Marie in bed"? Yuriko asked, very softly. Logan didn't miss the undercurrent of annoyance in her voice. He gulped. Fearless, unrivalled, and without doubt the alpha male of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread when confronted by his wife.

"Uh, hi darlin'. Mission went well? You see, I was just about to take Rogue up to bed..." he got out, before Yuriko cut him off with a kiss. She smiled impishly at him.

"Mission went very well...if you hurry up and put Marie to bed within the next five minutes, I might tell you all about it...at breakfast" was all she said with a smirk. She couldn't help but laugh, as she watched her husband gently pick their daughter up, extricate the both of them from the couch, and run as fast as possible for their room on the second floor. *He seemed to have perked right up, considering how tired he seemed a moment ago* Yuriko thought, rather amused.

The next morning, the happy couple were in the kitchen. Yuriko was at the table, drinking coffee, and reading the paper, while Logan was cooking bacon and eggs.  
It was 10am on a sunday, and the mansion was fairly quiet. Most of the older students had either gone out for the day, or were sleeping in. Logan smiled slightly, as he heard the patter of small feet heading towards the kitchen, and a moment later his daughter burst into the room, followed by a four year old Robert Drake.

"MUMMY!" Rogue squealed in delight, climbing onto her mothers lap and hugging her tightly. Robert covered his ears.

"Morning, Mr. Logan, Mrs. Logan" he said politely. Logan snorted with laughter. Yuriko folded her paper, and returned Rogue's enthusiastic hug with one of her own.

"Mornin' Bobby" he responded just as politely. By the gods, did he put fear into that kid. And that was WITH him being nice. He moved the frying pan off the stove top, killing the gas as he did so and began serving it onto a giant plate and carried it over to the table.

"And good mornin' to you, Little Miss Troublemaker" he said affectionately, ruffling Rogue's hair. The little girl just squealed again, this time causing both Logan and poor Bobby to wince slightly.

"Mr. Logan, please don't call me Bobby. My name is Robert" said boy asked mock angrily. Logan just looked at him and grinned.

"And how many times have I told you, I will stop calling you Bobby, when you stop hanging around my daughter" he playfully growled. Bobby laughed. He was glad that Logan let him play with Rogue. Logan picked up his mug of coffee, and started to take a sip, despite hating the stuff, when Rogue opened her mouth.

"Daddy, how are babies made"? Rogue asked curiously. Logan's mouthful of coffee went everywhere, and he began coughing and wheezing. *Oh, this should be interesting* Yuriko thought. She kised the top of her daughter's head, before placing her on the floor.

"Well, behave yourself today for your father, Marie" she said, making a hasty retreat so as to avoid being involved in this particular conversation. "Your father should be able to answer ALL your querstions on this particular topic. Right, dear"? she asked Logan, winking at him before leaving. She was at the elevator to go down to the garage, when she heard Logan groan in frustration. She chuckled. *Sucker. That's what you get for being soft around the girls in your life* she thought evilly.

"Ummm...Bye Mr. Logan, see ya Rogue!" Bobby said, running from the kitchen, while covering his ears. This wasn't something he felt he either wanted to hear, or know about.

Logan just looked at his daughter in shocked disbelief. *How the hell am I going to get myself out of this?" was the only thought running through his head.

End of first Chapter.

A/N: Firstly, I apologise if the spacing and spelling or anything else is out of whack. I am using wordpad (don't have Microsoft Word or anything, grr). I have had something like this, in my head ever since I was a kid, and I saw the original cartoons/read the comics. I always wondered, "what if Wolverine..."  
or "what about?..." I am not going to apologise, for those who don't like this story :) as I said in the intro, please feel free to review. Would be much appreciated.


End file.
